Stuck With You
by LifeInTechnicolor
Summary: First fanfiction, centered around my OC Antlia and her journey to the Pirate Homeworld. Takes place one year after Corruption. Occurs on somewhat of an alternate timeline. Last chapter up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fanfiction, hooray! I got this really cool idea for an OC in Metroid named Antlia, but basically the story takes place a year after Corruption. This is my first fic, and my writing skills aren't so great, so constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**I only own Antlia.**

**Metroid belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Antlia woke up to the sound of her ship's computer's set alarm, informing her that she would be docking at the Federation Base on Norion in a little less than an hour. She sat up and stretched, and donned her skin-tight white body suit. she then made her way over to the mirror in her ship's one-room housing, and combed her medium length brown hair, proceeding then to put it into a ponytail. She frowned at the several small, yet only slightly noticeable, brilliant blue streaks in her hair. They never really bothered her before, but more and more seemed to be popping up every few weeks or so, and she wondered where they might be coming from.

She was jostled from her thoughts by her computer's loud, yet monotone female voice; "_Antlia, we will be docking on Norion in less than 10 minutes. Prepare yourself for landing_." Antlia sighed, "Yeah, yeah" and sat down in her pilot's chair before grumbling "Call me Lia..." hating the sound of her own first name.

Antlia Dius was her full name, but her friends would have called her Lia.... had she had any. She'd been drifting alone in space for around three years since she received her bounty hunting license, she was given her own ship, but had been yet to be given a mission. For 3 whole years she had none to talk to but her ship's computer, who wasn't much of a talker, not that she liked it's voice anyways.

She had always been kind of a loner, not knowing where she had come from (or who she was really.) She had crash-landed in an escape pod on the planet Elysia twenty years ago as an infant. She didn't have much company except for the small docile machines built by the Chozo on that planet, and their data banks told her all about the Chozo, where they had gone, and what had become of them. She also learned that not all of the mechanical creatures of Elysia were docile, and there were some that were hostile, forcing her to fend for herself against them. Being only a young child, her first instinct was to run and hide.

Ten years after she came to the planet, when she was twelve years old, she stumbled upon the Federation Base that had been stationed there, however small it was, and they took her in...

"_Landing in less than one minute._"

Antlia was shaken from her thoughts once again. "Shit" she muttered to herself. Her ship came to a screeching halt on the landing dock, and the top of her ship opened, thrusting her from the inside.

"Greetings Antlia Dius," a federation trooper said as she exited her ship, "Admiral Dane is waiting for you in the briefing room, along with four other hunters." Antlia considered this, then walked away from him silently and began heading towards the briefing room. "Oh, and Antlia," she stopped short at the sound of her own name, "good luck on your first mission."

She turned and gave him a weak smile before proceeding forward.

She was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Antlia hadn't bothered to wonder _why _the federation trooper had gotten so personal with that last comment, and _why_ he wished her 'good luck' but it did unnerve her slightly. Being her first real mission as a bounty hunter, she was unsure of what to expect, but she figured it most likely had something to do with the Space Pirates. They were no-doubtedly extremely pissed that the Galactic Federation had launched an attack on their Homeworld just one year earlier...

"ARGGHHH!" she shouted, and she realized that she had slammed right into what seemed to be... a mechanical man? He seemed to be just as bewildered as she was, when she realized that he had been knocked to the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she offered her hand to help him up, "damn my day dreaming.." "No, no, no, it's alright," the mechanical man said, taking her hand as she pulled him up, "You must be the new bounty hunter I've been hearing about that was assigned to this mission. From what I understand, this is you first. Am I correct?"

"Ermm... yes," Antlia responded. _Geez, how many people know about that?_ She thought. "Excuse my manners," The man said interrupting her thoughts once again, "My name is Ghor, and you are?" He asked extending his hand for her to shake it. "Oh," she said, taking it, "I'm... Antlia" she responded hestantly.

"Well we better get going then" Ghor urged.

Antlia followed Ghor through the various tunnels of the Federation Base on Norion. She was amazed at how large the place was, only ever having been in several rooms here for bounty hunter training and to get her license. They passed by many different troopers and maintenance workers making repairs on various things in the base. She hadn't really been paying much attention, but upon closer inspection she noticed that the place was a total wreck. It was then she was sure that this mission would involve the space pirates, and that they wouldn't be too happy to see them.

They finally reached the briefing room, which was also undergoing repairs by several maintenance technicians. She noticed that they were not the only ones in there, however. She saw Admiral Dane, but also in the room was who she recognized as Samus Aran, the woman the Chozo databanks had identified as the Hatchling, and the protector of the galaxy. When the small mechanoids designed Antlia's armor, it was modeled after Samus', but not nearly as powerful as the Chozo themselves could build. Antlia regarded Samus as a hero after reading the Chozo databanks and looking through the memories of the databots on Elysia. She hoped to one day be like her, and Samus had inspired her to become a bounty hunter.

As Antlia scanned the rest of the room she saw two other figures, who were most definitely the other hunters. There was a fushia colored woman, who was also in a skin-tight suit. Only this one seemed to be... slightly transparent? Antlia could see glimpses of the woman's interior nerve structure and bones, which struck her as odd.. and kind of creepy. The last hunter was a large, blue and gray alien clad in armor that looked like it was made of ice. She mentally kicked herself and decided that she should put on her's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rundas eyed the newest hunter with curiosity, and a little condescendingly. _What an idiot,_ he thought, _how could she have come to the mission so unprepared?_

No sooner had he thought that, had she moved around what seemed to be a series of blue lights on the side of her arm, into some sort of a combination. He watched as her armor glowed to life around her. It was a brilliant white, with strange gray circular markings that seemed to be scattered in various places on it. It had an arm-cannon, similar to Samus' but on her left arm, and the white cannon was surrounded by three gray rings, and marked with more of the strange symbols. He wondered what the function of it was. He then became angry with himself because he had underestimated an opponent. His anger was short lived however, as Admiral Dane was beginning to speak.

"Welcome hunters," he began, "It's good to see you all back in commission. As you can see, we have a new hunter with as today" he gestured to Antlia, who seemed to shrink, "this is Antlia Dius, she recieved her license 3 years ago, and her skills have proved her worthy of this mission." Rundas looked over at Antlia again, who seemed to be glued to what Admiral Dane was saying. He laughed quietly to himself when he noticed that Gandrayda was almost glaring at Antlia, he knew she didn't want more competition. Admiral Dane began to speak again, "Your mission is to travel to the planets Elysia, Bryyo, and the Pirate Homeworld. The ones traveling to Elysia and Bryyo are to eradicate any Pirate bases, experiments, or Phazon that may be in the area." He noticed Samus shudder at the word 'Phazon', the Admiral continued "The two traveling to the Homeworld are to retrieve any information about any revolts or plans that they have against us. Understand?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good!" he said, "Now. Samus will be going alone to Elysia. Are you ok going this alone Samus?"

Samus said nothing, but merely nodded. Rundas never understood why she was so quiet all the time, but with the horrors she'd seen, he guessed she couldn't be blamed. Admiral Dane went on, "Ghor and Gandrayda will go to Bryyo," they nodded at each other, "and Rundas and Antlia will travel to the Pirate Homeworld." At this, Rundas groaned, and Antlia looked at him apprehensively. "Rundas," He faced him, "I will need you to show Antlia the ropes and make sure she doesn't get into harm's way. Will you be able to accomplish that?" He asked.

"Fine" Rundas said grudgingly. Antlia looked at him almost.. disappointed? The Admiral addressed the group, "Do you all understand what you are supposed to do?" They all nodded again, "Good. You will need to leave ASAP. Good luck."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone filed out of the room but Antlia and Rundas. He turned to face her, "You better not get in my way," he warned, and then left.

Antlia decided she didn't like Rundas too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Antlia exited the briefing room and headed over to her ship. She was a little apprehensive about working with this Rundas character, but she was going to go through with the mission as commanded. She reached her ship and entered through the top hatch in the same way she had exited. She plopped down into the pilot's seat and heard a beeping sound followed by another female computer voice besides her ship's own enter over the comm. system, and the holographic image of a familiar-looking organic computer appeared on screen.

"_Greetings Antlia. This is AU 242. I need to know if your ship is receiving this signal. Are you there?_"

"Yes I am 242, continue." Antlia responded. She was used to the organic computer, having grown up in the Federation Base on Elysia. Only the AU there had a male voice, and it's number was 217.

"_Very well then. As you know, your mission is to travel with Rundas to the Pirate Homeworld to retrieve information. I have sent the coordinates to your ship, along with several landing bases. You and Rundas will be docking at the area indicted on the map. Do you understand?_"

"Yes, loud and clear." Antlia responded.

"_Good. I expect great things from your first mission. Good luck."_

There was another beeping sound, and the transmission cut off. "Well this should be interesting." As the hologram disappeared, she looked out the front window of her ship to see a blue-and-gray ship zooming past her on reforming sheets of ice. Her comm. system beeped in again, this time without a hologram.

"Are you coming or not? You're going to get lost if you just keep sitting there." Rundas' voice crackled condescendingly over the intercom.

"I can follow coordinates just fine!" Antlia yelled back, slamming off her comm. system. "What the heck is that guy's problem!? I haven't done anything to him!" Her ship's voice soon chimed in, "_Antlia, are you all right? I am detecting high blood pressure and heart rate._"

---------------------------------------

Rundas slammed off his comm. system. "well if she wants to get lost then I say let her."

He usually wasn't like this, he was normally good-natured to everyone. But the prospect of such a new bounty hunter being put on a mission like this irritated him, especially since he was put in charge of _babysitting_. He sighed and guessed Admiral Dane must've had a pretty good reason, or at least he better. But after he cleared his head and thought about it, he felt bad for being so rude to Antlia, and decided to call back and apologize. After all, they would both be working together on this mission.

"Ship, contact bounty-hunter-class ship registered to Antlia Dius."

_"Negative."_ The ship's computer responded, "_It seems she has shut off her comm. channel to outside contact."_

"Can you get close enough to her ship so that we may board her?"

_"Negative Rundas, no contact."_

"DAMMIT!" Rundas yelled slamming his fist on the control panel, "She's going to get herself killed! Especially in Space Pirate airspace."

----------------------------------------------------

"_Antlia, I think it best if you let me open up the comm. system to outside contact. This is dangerous airspace, and I do not think it wise to be alone out here without means of backup."_

"Shut up computer." Antlia fumed, "I'm not letting _him_ contact me through these channels. I can find the Pirate Homeworld on my own!"

She entered the coordinates into the computer, which received them. Her sleek white and gray ship glinted as it turned into the direction of the planet, and was just about to perform a space jump, when her computer chimed in once again; "_Red alert. Large vessel ahead. It seems we are being boarded by a large Pirate Frigate. Cannot break tractor beam."_

Antlia watched in horror as her ship grew closer to the massive Pirate Frigate in orbit around the homeworld. She was a sitting duck.

Unless...

Antlia grudgingly turned on her comm. system.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Runas heard a brief crackling sound, followed by a frantic, garbled transmission:

"Rundas.._..._ed...Pirate....Fri..._"_

The communication was cut.

Rundas was immediately alarmed when he recognized the brief blips of static-free sound to be Antlia's voice, it was then that his armor's com system beeped in, and a clearer, yet weaker signal came through.

"Rundas, I've been captured by a Pirate Frigate... I need help." She hesitated, her voice still covered with static. "Can you read me?"

"Yes Antlia, I read you," Rundas was concerned, not having completely forgotten the fight from before. "Listen Antlia.. about earlier..."

"I don't think this is the time to discuss this Rundas..."

"Right," said Rundas, slightly disappointed. "What's your position?"

He began receiving transmissions from Antlia's ship showing the coordinates of the frigate. As soon as he received these, he heard his armor's com link to hers cut.

"Antlia? Antlia!?"

There was no answer. He hurriedly logged in the coordinates, and immediately sped off in her direction.

-------------------------------------------------

Antlia's ship was forced into docking with the Pirate Frigate. It struck her as odd that when she exited her ship, none of the Pirates were there to 'greet' her, especially considering the sheer size of the it. She entered the nearest door which led to a hallway, hearing nothing but the mechanical beeps and whirrs of her suit and the frigate surrounding her. She ran into several pirate turrets and mines, but avoided them without much difficulty.

She began observing her surroundings, and scanned the hallways for anything that might look like a computer terminal or a logbook of some sort. She found several monitors and scanned them, but found them of little use to her or the federation. Her ship had been damaged by the forced efforts of the Pirates to board her, so she was stuck here until Rundas showed up. She wasn't exactly happy with this, but figured she probably shouldn't have been so rude and adamant towards him before, and she should've accepted his help, but it was the way in which he behaved towards her that really set her off. She sighed, _I guess he was only trying to help..._ she thought, and made a mental note to apologize later.

She made a right and entered another door to find she was in a small room with a single computer terminal in it. She scanned the terminal, and discovered that it was the map of the frigate. She fumbled around with the terminal, pressing several buttons until she found the correct combination to use to download the map. Growing up with the machines on Elysia had given her master hacking skills. She figured that this map would not only be useful to her, but to the Federation as well. After she had finished downloading the map, she exited the room through the door.

Antlia rounded the next corner and saw what looked like a turret in the center of the hallway. This turret was different from the others however, it was green, and didn't rise out of the ceiling. It was just sitting in the middle of the floor doing nothing. Since it wasn't really doing anything, Antlia decided to proceed forward. Immediately, the turret sprang to life and began to fire rapidly at her. She dodged and aimed her arm cannon, blasting the turret with brilliant blue shots of light. These seemed to have some effect on the turret, but not enough to destroy it or keep it from firing at her. The turret continued to fire, leaving her no time to attack, so she was forced to dodge it's attacks. Although the turret was firing very rapidly, it was not quick enough to catch up with Antlia's dodges, and she escaped most of it's shots, suffering only a few minor scrapes to her armor. One of her evasive maneuvers tilted her head up to the ceiling, and through her visor, she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be an armored upper half of a creature's body clinging to the ceiling. This lasted only a split second however, and her attention was focused back on the turret.. but... it was gone?

"AHHHHHH!!" Antlia screamed, feeling a sharp pain slash at her back.

Antlia collapsed to her knees. The last things she remembered as she lost consciousness were large amounts of her own blood, the sound of maniacal laughter, a large yellow visor, and then black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Antlia was running in darkness. She heard a horrifyingly chill voice surround her with malicious laughter. Brilliant blue tentacles began to appear from nowhere, and they grabbed ahold of her and wrapped her in a suffocating grip. She could feel herself changing, becoming dark but... she liked this feeling... She looked down at the floor to see a reflection of herself.. her hair had completely changed and was now the brilliant blue color of the tentacles, and her once brown eyes were becoming clouded. She screamed at this version of herself, but it was not her own voice... it was a cold, terrifying voice that was neither male nor female. She could only watch in terror as the tentacles held her in place and she became more and more... corrupted. She heard someone call out to her.. the voice was calling her name.... Rundas? The image shattered and she fell, deeper and deeper into the blackness until..._

Sounds of malicious laughter filled the room along with an alien language that she could not understand. She felt a searing pain on her back, and realized she was lying on a hard, cold, flat surface. She didn't want to open her eyes. Her armor was gone, and she was just in her under suit, but she felt soaked.. she was horrified when she realized that what she was soaked with was her own blood. She forced her eyes open, and the sight she was met with was extremely unpleasant.

She was lying on what looked like an operating table, and she was strapped to the table with metal bands. She winced at the pain of the cold metal against the gash on her back. She was surrounded by several Pirate Commandos, Troopers, the 'turret man' that had attacked her, and..no.... it couldn't be....

Dark Samus?

But it wasn't Dark Samus. It was a hologram of Dark Samus that was... pacing? The hologram motioned to the 'turret man' and then to Antlia. The turret man walked over to Antlia and inserted a small metal device into her ear, enabling her to understand what they were saying. _It must be some sort of pirate translator.._ Antlia thought.

The Dark Samus hologram addressed the turret man again, and spoke in the same horrifyingly cold voice she had heard in her dream. "Excellent work Weavel, I knew I was right in sending you alone to apprehend the subject." Subject? The turret man, now named as 'Weavel' bowed to the hologram, and glanced at Antlia with that blank, yellow visor. He then laughed maliciously... almost insanely in a comical manner.. and strode over to the other Pirates to stand in front of them. _Boy, that guy is really off his rocker._ Antlia thought.

The hologram then turned to face Antlia. "Hello my little subject.." it said in a voice filled with horror and malice, "It's been awhile since we last met.. several years to be exact, but I finally tracked you down..."

"Several years? What do you mean?" Antlia asked, fearfully.

The Pirates all began to snicker and laugh around her... What the hell was going on? Antlia wanted to know, and she wanted to know right now.

"Why won't any of you answer me? Why do you keep calling me subject!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Antlia screamed.

The Pirates all laughed maliciously again, causing Antlia to become infuriated, and she began to thrash in her bonds. The pain in her back became unbearable, and she immediately stopped, screaming in pain. The pirates laughed again, and Weavel spoke up; "Geez, this one's a little fiesty, eh, Great One?"

"Quiet Weavel. Inject the Phazon."

Antlia didn't know what this 'Phazon' was, but she was sure it wasn't good. She remembered Admiral Dane mentioning something about it during their briefing, and he said he wanted it eradicated, and if he wanted it gone, it meant that it probably wasn't a very pleasant thing. She watched as Weavel grumbled "such a wet blanket.." then grabbed a syringe filled with brilliant blue liquid... Antlia recognized this color.. her hair... the tentacles...

"NO!" She screamed, as Weavel neared her with the syringe. She thrashed and screamed, knocking things over and causing the pain in her back to sear. She ignored the pain, and continued to flail about. Some part of her told her that she DID NOT want to be injected with that liquid. Weavel signaled to two of the Commandos, who immediately ran over to the operating table and restrained Antlia's limbs. Weavel then took the syringe and injected the fluid into Antlia's forearm. The veins in her arms glowed the same blue as the Phazon and she screamed in agony, unable to stand the pain any longer. Her eyes began to cloud with the chemical and tears streamed down her face.

The Pirates were all watching with curiosity as the chemical took effect, when a large explosion came from the wall behind them, sending them flying. Antlia watched through tear-blurred vision as Weavel punched commands into the computer terminal, causing the Dark Samus hologram to disappear. He removed a small memory card from the terminal, and split in two. His upper half and lower half escaped out of the large hole the explosion created, and separated down the two ends of the hallway. She watched as the Pirates who survived the explosion were hit with sheets of ice, freezing in place instantly. Unable to stand the pain any longer, she began to black out. She felt the bands binding her to the table shatter, and she felt herself being lifted.

Then everything went black once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rundas sat at the helm of his gunship, thinking about what to do next. It had been several hours since ha had rescued Antlia from the frigate, and she was still lying unconscious on the cot behind him. He knew he needed to get her medical attention, especially after all the blood she lost. In fact, he was surprised that she was still alive at all. He couldn't decide whether to take her back to Norion and risk the attack of Pirates, not to mention travel that long with Antlia in the condition she was in. His second option was to land on the Homeworld and risk the attack of Pirates, and try to send a distress signal back to the Federation.

Either way, he would have to deal with Pirates.

Rundas sighed in frustration, "Idiot..." he said to himself, looking back at Antlia frustrated, yet concerned. She seemed to be in a great deal of pain, and was tossing and turning restlessly.

He decided he had no choice.

He would have to land on the Homeworld.

Rundas steered his gunship in the direction of the Homeworld, and towards the docking area that the Federation had provided him with the coordinates to. He landed his ship, which covered the platform in a sheet of ice. He then made an attempt to send this transmission to the Federation:

Urgent. Norion Base, this is Rundas. I am located at the docking bay on the Homeworld. Antlia has been ambushed by Space Pirates. Seeking immediate medical attention. Repeat, seeking medical attention ASAP. Phazon involved. Out.

"_No transmissions are being permitted in or out of the Homeworld." _His ship's computer informed him.

"That's...odd..." Rundas said to himself, "Might as well try Norion then..."

"_Negative Rundas. I detect some ten Commandos in the vicinity and approaching quickly. You must prepare yourself to fight them off." _

Knowing full well what he had to do, Rundas exited his ship and prepared to fight them off. As the ship said, there was around ten of them. They were no match for him however, and he soon froze them all in place, and they shattered into pieces. He did not notice however, that while he was distracted with the small battalion, one of them had taken the opportunity to destroy his ship's engine. The damage was pretty bad, and he would have to find some way of getting in contact with the Federation to escape the planet. The only problem with this was, he could not leave Antlia alone defenseless.

He let out another frustrated sigh, and re-entered his ship to think of something to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Antlia was cold. _Really _cold. She wondered what kind of creature could possibly tolerate this environment for an extended period of time. She was thankful for the fact that she was lying on something that didn't feel like a hard, metal operating table though. Whatever it was wasn't exactly soft, but it was comfortable.

She opened her eyes to find that she was inside of a ship, but it wasn't her own. The interior of this ship was a lot darker in comparison to hers. She turned her head to the side to and saw Rundas sitting in the pilot's chair. He appeared to be sleeping.. _Wait, why am I in Rundas' ship? Where's my ship? Why am I here? How long was I out?_ She noticed a tuft of her own hair that had fallen in her face when she turned her head. But this part of her hair was... brilliant blue...

Memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the Pirates, Weavel, the Phazon... extreme pain.. the Dark Samus hologram... then nothing. She immediately sat bolt upright and regretted doing so, because a stabbing pain shot straight through her back, causing her to cry out. This startled Rundas, who also immediately sat bolt upright shouting "What!? What is it!?" Antlia then began to cry, and Rundas turned around to face her. _Weavel must've nicked me harder than I thought,_ Antlia thought to herself, ashamed that she was showing weakness in front of someone else. She watched through tear-filled eyes as Rundas stood up from the pilot's chair and sat down at the end of the cot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rundas had to say, he felt bad, having known what if felt like to be corrupted. To feel that blackness consuming him. It wasn't easy. He turned his head to look at her, and saw that she was still crying, her eyes full of fear. He felt a pang of uneasiness as he looked at her blood-stained jumpsuit, with bandages wrapping around her mid-section and back. He also noticed something he hadn't before. Her once blue-streaked brown hair was almost entirely half-blue... he recognized that color... it couldn't be...

For what seemed like an eternity they sat there. Antlia had stopped crying, and was staring at her feet awkwardly, and Rundas was sitting on the edge of the cot staring at the floor. Rundas thought that that maybe if he reached out his hand, he could grasp some of the tension. Then in a small voice, he heard the words:

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He said, turning his head back to look at her.

"I'm sorry." She said, a little louder than before.

"For what?"

"For everything. For being rude, for not following orders, for putting us both in danger... and for acting so weak..." at this point her eyes began to fill with tears again, and she attempted to hide her face with her arms. Rundas placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"It's ok. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I wasn't exactly being the nicest guy either, and I know what it feels like... to be corrupted." He reassured.

"Corrupted?"

There was no time for explanations, as Rundas' computer chimed in.

"_Rundas, more Pirates are approaching..."_

"Shit." He said to himself. He turned to Antlia. "Stay here."

"But I want to help..."

"You're too weak right now."

"But I don't want to let you do this alone...."

Rundas had to admit, he liked the determination in her eyes. Although every bit of his conscious was telling him no, a small part of him decided to give her a chance.

"All right. But stay close to me. Do not stray too far off on your own. If you start to feel too tired or sick, go back to the ship."

He saw a smile form on her face. But it it wasn't just of excitement, determination, or happiness, he thought he saw a hint of.. mischievousness?

"What?"

"You're worried about me."

"So?"

"Oh nothing...." she said before donning her armor. He was surprised that the Pirates hadn't stolen it. _What could that mean...._

But before he could say 'wait' or ask her what she meant by that, she had scampered out of the ship.

_What have I gotten myself into...._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rundas followed Antlia shortly after she had exited his ship. He saw that the Pirates had already shown up, and there was a lot more of them than before. He watched as Antlia performed graceful acrobatics while shooting bright blue beams out of her arm cannon, almost never missing a mark. _How is she able to perform this way? She was lying on my cot unconscious and in pain just a few hours ago.. _Rundas thought dumbstruck.

"I could use a little help here!" She shouted over to him annoyed, before doing a graceful backflip while blasting a Pirate in the face

"Yeah.... right...." he said, running over to join her. _How the hell is she doing that?_

For nearly two hours, they fought the pirates. There seemed to be an endless amount of them, they just kept coming and coming. Rundas looked around and came to the grim realization that he had been surrounded. Antlia performed another one of her graceful flups, and landed in the center next to him.

"Get behind me."

"But..."

"Just do it!"

He did, and watched as she raised her arm cannon towards the pirates. Her cannon began to glow a bright blue, and a large ball of energy began forming at the end. The Pirates all watched with curiosity, as if they _knew _what was about to happen. _What could that mean..._

Antlia had finished charging the shot in her arm cannon, and let loose. A large, blinding blue beam erupted out of it's end. She maneuvered her arm cannon around, and completely obliterated the surrounding Pirates. When the shot had cleared, none of the Pirates were left. Had he not known they were there, Rundas would not have been able to tell that there were any Pirates there in the first place. _What the hell was that!? What kind of being could possibly have that sort of power?_

Antlia faltered, and fell backward. Rundas reached out his arms to catch her. When she landed, she looked up at him, and although he couldn't see her mouth behind her visor, he could tell she was smiling by the look in her eyes. _Oh quit staring at her you idiot. _

"I guess that took a lot more out of me than I thought." She said, her eyes still smiling.

"Are you ok to stand?"

"I think so."

He placed her back on her feet, she stumbled a little before regaining her balance. "We should probably contact the federation now."

"I already tried that. The Pirates aren't letting any signal get past their home planet, and my ship's engine is blown out."

"Well I guess we're just going to have to find a new way of contacting them then." She said, determination in her voice again and a smile in her eyes.

She began to run forwards toward the nearest door. "Hey, wait for me!" He said running forward to catch up with her.

_Well she seems to be feeling better._

_I guess this won't be as bad as I thought._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Antlia headed through the hallways of the Pirate Base with Rundas not to far behind her. She began to look around for some sort of computer that she might be able to hack into to get in contact with the Federation, or retrieve any information about the Pirates. So far their mission had been somewhat of a success, because the Pirates were definitely planning something, and Antlia had the sickening sensation that that something might involve her. While she was searching and scanning, she let her thoughts absentmindedly wander, and she remembered all that had happened.

_What could the Pirates possibly want with me? What did Dark Samus mean by 'subject'? _That word constantly kept ringing over and over in her mind in that cold, dark voice. _Could they have somehow downloaded it's brain into a computer program? Why did they inject me with that... that... Phazon? _

She turned around to check if Rundas was still following her. It was eerily quiet again just like on the frigate, and she wanted to start up a conversation, but decided against it and left him to his thoughts.

_He came just in the nick of time.._ She thought, remembering how he had rescued her. She shuddered to think about what might have happened if he had come any later, giving the Pirates more time to experiment on her. _I wonder why he was so worried before.._ She thought, a hidden smile beginning to form behind her visor and blush appearing on her face. _Maybe.. no. He would never even consider anything like that._

"Antlia, there's something over here." Said Rundas, indicating to a door on his left.

"Why is your face so red?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? No reason." She said nervously, her face growing redder.

She walked over to him and he opened the door. They both entered inside.

The room was rather large, filled with computer terminals, and seemed to be empty. Antlia was amazed at the large collection of Pirate technology, and began to investigate the terminals. There wasn't much they could use, and Antlia sighed. _I guess it would be pretty stupid if they kept all their information in one place._ She thought, and decided to scan a few more terminals before giving up on this room. "Hmm what's this?" She said with curiosity, causing Rundas to look up and walk towards her.

What she found was less than pleasing. There were schematics of her own body next to that of Dark Samus', followed by this logbook entry:

"As we planned, the hated Federation has sent the Subject to our planet. The Great One had sent General Weavel to apprehend her, and as she planned, he succeeded. What we didn't expect was that the hated Federation would send another hunter with her. We have no idea how he survived the Great One's corruption, but he took her from us before we had the chance to perform more experiments. We were forced to send some of our own to examine her abilities at a.... closer range. Their sacrifices have not been in vain! For we have discovered one of the Subject's true abilities. Who knows what else she could be capable of when infused with even more Phazon! We have sent the Supreme Commander to apprehend her this time... we know he will be successful. The Great One will have her new body soon! Hail to the Great One!"

Antlia stared at the computer terminal screen with tears in her eyes. "No no no no no NO!" She began to back away from the terminal slowly while continuing to say "no", her voice getting more and more frantic.

"Antlia?" Rundas asked in disbelief.

She seemed not to hear him.

"Antlia?"

She turned and ran out the door and headed down the hallway. She found another door and the end and blasted it open. She ran out the door and into a large open area out side. The sight she was met with horrified her. A massive, metal looking dragon was perched on the other side of the room. The dragon swooped down and grabbed her in it's claws and began to fly off with her. She screamed. She saw Rundas run out into the large open room after her, and he began to chase after the dragon, flying on reforming sheets of ice. She watched as several flying Pirates seemingly sprang out of nowhere, and began to attack him. He was no match for their numbers, and she watched as they captured him. "RUNDAS!" she screamed. The massive dragon continued flying with her, off to some place unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"LET GO OF ME!" Antlia yelled at the dragon as they neared what looked like a large pirate base surrounded in Phazon. _Huh? I didn't think there was this much more Phazon left on this planet.. unless..._

The massive dragon soared through an opening in the roof of the base with Antlia screaming and trashing in it's claws. "I SAID, LET...GO OF...ME!" She demanded. The dragon's mouth formed into a sneer. "Gladly.." he said in a shrill, sinister voice, swooping into the next room and dropping her unceremoniously into a cell. The cell had four walls, that were made of a clear plastic-like material.

Her armor began to dissolve around her. "Huh? What?" She said aloud. _This cell must neutralize my armor..._ she thought. "Dammit."

"Ridley!"

There was that cold voice again.

The Dark Samus hologram materialized in front of her, and several Pirates, including Weavel, entered the room.

"I should trust you to be more... gentle with the Subject, Commander."

"I apologize Great One, it won't happen again."

"For your sake it better not."

Antlia began banging on the walls of her cell. "Let me out! I'm NOT going to be your puppet! What did you do with Rundas!?"

The Dark Samus hologram hissed angrily. "How did she find out about that?"

One of the Pirates spoke up, "Er.. I'm sorry Great One.. it seems she has um... found a way to hack into our mainframe."

"WHAT!?"

The Pirates all seemed to shrink with fear.

"USELESS! ALL OF YOU!" Dark Samus raged, motioning to Ridley. Ridley opened his mouth, and a large, orange ball of energy began forming inside. The Pirates scrambled for the door, but were not fast enough, for Ridley let loose a massive orange beam of energy, completely obliterating them.

"Just can't seem to find good minions anymore." Weavel snickered.

"Quiet Weavel."

Weavel crossed his arms and seemed to pout at the hologram. "Never cuts me a break.." he muttered.

Antlia had had enough. "Why do you want me!? Why my body!? Where's Rundas!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The Dark Samus hologram sighed. "Very well then, send him in."

Another group of Pirates entered the room dragging an unconscious Rundas. All of them looking extremely alarmed that all that was left of the previous group of Pirates were small piles of ashes. Rundas was thrown into another cell across the room from Antlia's, where he lay, unmoving.

Antlia became enraged. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She banged harder on the walls of her cell. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"SILENCE!" The hologram shouted, filling Antlia with fear. Antlia collapsed to her knees and tears started flowing down her face. "Please.. just don't hurt him.. what do you want with me?"

Dark Samus snickered. "Well since you asked so _nicely _and you won't remember any of this anyway, I guess I can tell you. Three years ago before my take over of the Pirates and Phaaze, I decided to develop... a plan B just in case I should be destroyed somehow, however unlikely it seemed at the time. I implanted some of my DNA into a host.. in case my body should be destroyed.. to possess and use as my own. I had decided to abandon the plan after my take over of Phaaze, because it seemed I couldn't be stopped... until that insolent little pest Samus Aran came along and destroyed Phaaze, wiping out the source of Phazon, leaving me without nearly enough to reconstruct my original body."

"And I am this host?" Antlia asked.

"Yes. Haven't you ever wondered why the color of your arm cannon's beam is _blue_? Or why your hair seems to grow _blue _streaks? That's your body's way of getting rid of the Phazon that could compromise it's structure."

"But why me?"

"Because your training and expertise is similar to that of Samus'... and mine. You grew up with the machines built by the Chozo. They designed your armor similar to _hers. _I figured since I could not corrupt Samus.. that you would be the next best thing. But enough talk.. are you going to let me do this the easy way, or are you going to attempt a futile little struggle?"

Antlia looked over at Rundas. "Do you promise not to hurt him?" She asked the hologram.

"Hmmm? Oh the other... Very well then. If that's what it takes for you to comply with my demands easily." She turned to the group of Pirates, "Take the other hunter back to his ship." She barked.

A weak smile formed on Antlia's face. _Well at least he'll be alright.. I hope.._

The hologram turned into a cloud of smoke with that same triangular-shaped blue visor. The cloud penetrated the walls of Antlia's cell and dissolved into her body. She could feel the struggle for control within her. Blackness surrounded her as she lost control. Dark Samus was in control now.. but Antlia could still feel herself.. trapped within her own body.

_I'm still alive..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far! As I said before this is my first fanfiction, so it means a lot that you guys think it's good :) Anyways, on to chapter 11.**

Chapter 11:

"What the... why am I back at my ship?" Rundas examined his surroundings. He was at the docking bay next to his ship.. but the docking bay was eerily empty. But something was wrong..

"Antlia?... oh no..."

Rundas remembered what had happened. He saw Antlia being carried away by Ridley... and he was trying to rescue her when he was ambushed by Space Pirates. Then everything went black..

But why did they bring him back to his ship? Where was Antlia?

_She looked like she was in pain when she ran off.. the terminal! Oh no..._

"Antlia!"

----------------------------------------------------

There was blackness again.

Antlia could feel it.

It was surrounding her... consuming her... making her a part of it.

_Feeling right at home? _A cold voice said.

She could suddenly see everything. Like she was watching a movie through her own eyes, yet she was unable to control her body. Her body exited the pirate base through the door. It then began absorbing the left over amounts of Phazon, and although she was no longer in control, Antlia could still feel the pain.

_ARGHHH! _She screamed inside herself.

_Hmmm... that's interesting... very interesting... _Dark Samus said.

_What's interesting? _Antlia snarled.

_I am in complete control of your body. Yet your conscious still exists within it and can feel pain... that was... unexpected._

_Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop. _Antlia retorted.

_You're not the one in control here. As long as I'M in control of your body, I can do whatever I want and can't be stopped. Especially not by you. _

Antlia's body suddenly lifted, and began floating towards the nearest door absorbing all Phazon in it's path, causing Antlia extreme pain. Antlia could feel her body changing.. she knew it couldn't keep this up for long.

_Are you NUTS!? This much Phazon could destroy my body! Killing you too!_

_Quiet! I know MY body's limits. I don't have to take any orders from you! Or keep any.. promises..._

Her body entered through the next door.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_"Rundas. Unknown entity approaching." _Rundas' ship's computer chimed in.

"Huh?"

_"There is an unknown entity approaching. you'd better go investigate."_

Rundas exited his ship annoyed that his computer interrupted him from trying to find Antlia when it didn't even know what was coming. He stepped out onto the docking bay and looked around. "I don't see anything..."

The nearest door to him blasted open with a tremendous flash of blue light. What emerged from the blast shocked him.

"Antlia?"

----------------------------------------

_WHAT!? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!_ Antlia shouted inside her own head.

_I'm not going to hurt him... you are..._

_Stop it... stop it please... do whatever you want with me.. _her voice began sobbing.

_Pathetic... is it because you love him?_ Dark Samus mocked.

_.......shut up._

_Admit it. It's all over your thoughts._

_I SAID SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_ Antlia screamed.

_Hmm... how about no...?_

A fiery blue burst of light emitted from her arm cannon.

_--------------------------------------------_

"What the hell!?"Rundas exclaimed as he narrowly dodged the bright, blue burst._ "_Antlia! It's me!"

"What's the matter Rundas? Don't you recognize me?"Said a cold, genderless voice mixed with Antlia's.

"You're not Antlia."

"Aww.. and I thought we were getting to be such good friends."

"What did you do with her?" He demanded.

"Silly little girl she was. She offered me her body just so I wouldn't get to you.. but she is no longer in control."

"She... she did that?" Rundas was taken aback.

"Ha! What a silly little thing love is..." Antlia's body said, "it makes people do the most ridiculous things..."

"Quit using Antlia as a shield you coward. Fight me as you truly are!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry but thanks to Samus... that is no longer possible." She responded.

"Dark Samus?"

Antlia's eyes were smiling again, but it wasn't her smile. Her eyes were narrowed in a wicked grin. Antlia's body raised it's arm cannon, and pointed it directly at Rundas.

"Now... fight!" She demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rundas narrowly dodged another brilliant blue shot aimed in his direction. He was afraid to use his powers against Dark Samus, because that would mean hurting Antlia. _Dammit! What am I supposed to do!?_

He dodged to the side again and landed behind a rock.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He heard the sinister voice mixed with Antlia's say.

His cover didn't last for long however, because a large charged shot obliterated the rock he was using for shelter.

"There you are." Dark Samus' voice said, "Come on, fight me!"

Another blue shot zipped by him.

---------------------------------

Antlia was becoming hysterical. _Stop it! Stop it please! This is crazy!_

Dark Samus laughed. _No, I think I like having your body. I think I'll keep it._

_Fine! Keep it, but just stop this!_

_No. I'm not taking orders from you. _Dark Samus barked.

_Fine. I'm just going to have to find a way to contact him myself!_ Antlia retorted.

Dark Samus questioned this. _Oh? And how do you proposed to do that?_

_It's MY body. And I'm not going to let you control it any longer!_ She began mentally focusing and pushing herself. She could feel her body becoming stressed under the pressure, but she didn't care. She had to find a way of contacting Rundas, because she saw only two ways out of this.

And one ended with her dead.

_What are you doing? You're going to destroy us both!_

_I don't care. As long as you can't use my body to hurt him or anyone else any longer!_

-------------------------------------------------------

For a split second, Rundas thought he saw a glimpse of the real Antlia again but her body resumed it's corrupted state once more. When it spoke though, he heard only Antlia's voice and not Dark Samus'.

"Rundas, it's me, Antlia. There's not much time. Listen, I have a plan. I'm going to try to push her out of my body. With no computer chip or host to return to, she'll have no where else to go and I think I can destroy her once and for all. But if I'm unable to do it, I'm going to need you to finish it."

Rundas was dumbstruck. "No. I'm not going to do that to you."

"You're going to have to. Do you think I want this? I don't want her to use me for her destruction anymore! I need you to do this for me... but there's also something I need to tell you...I.."

He watched as Antlia's body raised it's arms and grasped it's head, as if in extreme pain. Her body then fell over and began to writhe about on the ground, looking as though it was struggling. Her face was contorted in a wincing position.

"Antlia!? Antlia!"

He rushed over to her.

----------------------

_Stop this! It's completely pointless._ Dark Samus warned.

_No. I'm going to get rid of you for good! You'll never terrorize the galaxy again. Even if it means my destruction as well!_ Antlia spat back.

_Fine. You want a fight? Then let's fight._

Antlia felt herself fall, and she landed on a featureless stretch of land. She was in her armor. She saw Dark Samus float down in front of her, but she was no longer a hologram. This was the real thing.

"Wanting a fair fight, eh?" Antlia asked.

"Who said anything about fair? I'm still in control of your body." A Phazon-filled shot flew past Antlia's head.

"That's what you think." Antlia retorted.

They began to fight. Brilliant blue shots filled the air and were being shot by both sides. Antlia fired rapidly at Dark Samus, who dodged most of her shots. Dark Samus then fired back at Antlia, who dodged with the same amount of accuracy.

Dark Samus then flew up into the air, and a glowing blue ball surrounded her. She launched herself at Antlia, who quickly dodged out of the way. _What the hell was that!?_ Dark Samus did this several times, leaving small amounts of Phazon behind every time she tried it. _She's loosing power.._.

Antlia waited and dodged as she did this, but was hit by one of the powerful shots. She screamed in pain. _I better not get hit by that again.. those things do a lot of damage.._

Antlia held up her arm cannon and began to charge a shot. She noticed that as she did this, globs of Phazon were being sucked into her arm cannon. While Dark Samus was busy charging another one of those Phazon balls, Antlia aimed her cannon and released the charged shot, shooting Dark Samus out of the air.

Dark Samus screeched in pain. "Lucky shot. You won't have that opportunity again!"

Multiple shots of Phazon flew past Antlia, forcing her to keep dodging and giving her no time to attack. She noticed that with every few shots fired, Dark Samus seemed to loose more Phazon. Antlia smirked as a plan began to form in her mind. _She's too unstable_._ I guess she's not as clever as I thought._

Dark Samus then began to glow a bright blue, and after she was finished, she fired a massive blue beam at Antlia who narrowly dodged again. This left behind a slightly larger pool of Phazon.

Antlia saw her chance. She began to charge a shot, and the massive blue ball formed at the end of her cannon once more. The larger pool of Phazon was sucked in, along with several of the smaller ones. Dark Samus flew up into the end once more but had no time to charge a shot.

Antlia aimed her arm cannon.

"Get the fuck out of my body."

She fired the charge. A massive blue beam erupted out of the end of her arm cannon with so much force, she was actually propelled slightly backward. She heard Dark Samus' screams as she dissolved within the Phazon shot, and she could feel herself regaining control of her body. She opened her eyes to see the transparent silhouette of Dark Samus standing in front of her, aiming her arm cannon at Rundas, but unable to fire.

"Not anymore. You can't control me any longer." Antlia charged another shot and obliterated Dark Samus once and for all.

------------------------------

Rundas watched as Antlia fired at Dark Samus, destroying her. His happiness was short lived, because Antlia then fell backward, collapsing onto the ground, her armor dissipating around her.

"Antlia!" He ran over to her and sat beside her, holding her up. He could still feel a pulse, but it was only just barely there.

It was then that his armor's com system beeped in, and AU 242's voice could be heard in the transmission.

"_Rundas? Are you there? We have been unable to get a signal through to you and Antlia for quiet some time. Are you alright?"_

"It's about damn time." Rundas growled, "Antlia is injured, and my ship's engines have been blown out. I need you to send medical attention right away."

_"Affirmative. I will send someone immediately."_

"You're going to be fine." He reassuringly, more to himself than anyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** **Woo! Last chapter. I must warn you, I'm not very good at writing romance scenes, and it took me forever to figure out how to end it. So the ending might not be that great. Anyways, here's chapter 13.**

Chapter 13:

-------- 2 weeks later------------

Antlia could hear the hushed voices of people around her. She could hear the soft beeps and whirrs of machinery, and the sounds of careful footsteps. She opened her eyes to find she was in a hospital bed, surrounded by several Galactic Federation workers who wore monitoring the machines connected to her life support. One of the workers, a woman with startling green eyes, noticed that she was awake and rushed over to her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! We were beginning to think that you weren't going to pull out of this one." The woman gushed, causing everyone to turn and look and Antlia to become uncomfortably aware of herself.

"Huh? How long was I out?" She asked drowsily.

"Two weeks. Under the pressure and Phazon levels you were exposed to, it's nothing short of a miracle that-"

Antlia's eyes widened with shock. "Two weeks!? What the hell happened? Am I still corrupted? What happened to Dark Samus? Is Rundas ok?"

The woman smiled gently. "No, you're no longer corrupted. In fact, all that seems to be left of your exposure to Phazon is one small, single blue section of your hair. Dark Samus is gone, hopefully for good this time, thanks to you! And don't worry about Rundas, he's fine. He's been quiet worried about you, and has been in to see you a lot. He should be in again pretty soon, he had to go take care of some important things."

Antlia relaxed a bit. She was not entirely satisfied with that answer, but it was good to know that Dark Samus was gone and that Rundas was ok. It was then that she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Oh! It seems you have a visitor." The woman quirked.

The door slid open and a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes and a blue jumpsuit walked in. She strode over to Antlia's bed, sat on the side, and smiled.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced. Antlia, I'm Samus Aran. It's good to meet you."

She extended her hand and Antlia was happy to shake it. She had wanted to meet Samus ever since she had read about her in the Chozo databanks.

"I heard about what happened after I returned from my mission. What you did was very brave."

Antlia beamed, Samus smiled gently.

"I'm not quite sure how to explain it... but she's gone... I can feel it... it's finally over... and I thank you for that."

Samus gave Antlia a light hug, smiled again, and then turned and exited through the door.

Antlia was surprised, yet happy that she was able to finally meet Samus. She laid back in bed a little more and began to think about what had happened. She was thankful that the whole ordeal was over, but was actually looking forward to her next mission. However, she had little time to think, because another, slightly louder knock was heard at the door. The woman who Antlia had spoken with earlier looked up from the clipboard she was now holding and scribbling on rapidly.

"Hmmm? Oh! Another visitor..."

The door slid open, and this time Rundas walked in. When he saw that Antlia was awake, he rushed over and sat beside her.

Antlia beamed. "Hey!" She said

"Hey," He said back, "How are you feeling?"

"Great! A little tired for being asleep for two weeks," she grimaced, "but other than that, better than I have been in a long time."

"Good to hear." He said happily. "Hey umm.. Antlia, can I ask you something?" He asked, hesitantly this time.

"Shoot."

"Erm... before... when you were about to fight Dark Samus... what was it you needed to tell me?"

Antlia's face turned a bright red, and she hid beneath the covers. Rundas pulled them away, and she pulled them back again. He laughed, and then pulled them away again and moved his face close to hers.

"Come on, please? You can tell me anything."

"Erm... well... um... before... I was trying to say....I-"

Antlia was unable to keep stuttering, for he leaned in and lightly kissed her, turning her face a bright red, but she returned it nonetheless.

A sly smirk formed on Antlia's face. "So that's why you were so worried about me." She teased.

"It could be. So are you going to say what you were going to say?"

"You'll just have to find that out for yourself." She had a smile in her eyes again, but this time it could be seen on her face too.

"You know, I'm sort of glad I got stuck with you on this mission."

"Me too."

------------- 5 days later----------------

Antlia was up and about by the second day she was awake in the hospital. She wasn't going to let them keep her any longer in there, especially after being out for two weeks. She had decided to take a small trip back to Elysia. She was devastated when she heard that the Federation base where she grew up had been destroyed by the Pirates one year ago.

Antlia stepped out of her ship and began to walk around Sky Town. She always loved how peaceful, serene, and quiet it was. She made her way along the various pathways and zip lines, and ended up in the AU chamber of Sky Town, where she was happy to see that it wasn't destroyed, and she approached the control panel.

_"Antlia. We haven't heard from you in awhile. It's good to know you're alright. We know bounty hunting has been going good for you, and we regret that the base you grew up in was destroyed. We know that must have been hard for you."_

"Yeah AU... it was."

_"We are sorry. We feel you should know that there was a piece of information discovered regarding where you came from. We have finally been able to track the whereabouts of the the planet your escape pod fell from, near the star we call Antlia Dius, your namesake. One of us has found the coordinates. Would you like to track these coordinates?"_

Antlia was taken aback. "I would like that very much."

_"Good. We have sent the coordinates to your ship. Good luck."_

------------------------------------------

Back on Norion, Antlia was preparing for her journey to this unknown planet. She already received the OK from Admiral Dane to go, and she was excited to finally find out where she had come from. She was performing maintenance on the inside of her ship when she heard a knock on its hull.

"Come in!" She shouted, activating the entrance to her ship. A hole opened in it's ceiling and Rundas entered.

"I heard you were leaving." He said, in a slightly concerned tone.

"Hmmm? Oh hey!" She said, leaving her maintenance work to go talk to him. "Yeah isn't it great? AU 217 found the location of the planet I'm from!"

"Are you sure it's wise to be leaving so soon after you were released from the hospital?"

She put her hands on her hips. "There's that worry again." She teased. "I'm not going to let something like that hold me back. I finally get to find out where I'm really from! I can't let go of a chance like this!"

"Well then I'm coming with you." He said, determination in his voice.

"Hmm? Why? You don't have to-"

She soon found herself in an embrace. She was a little surprised, but she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want that to happen to you again, and I am prepared to protect you at all costs." He said.

She smiled. "Well fine then. I guess you can go."

-------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Antlia and Rundas sped off in the direction of the unknown planet, in search of her real home.

_The End_

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this! I really appreciate it.**

**Gonna start a sequel soon ;)**

**If the IB program doesn't manage to kill me first xD**


End file.
